everything_chessfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Morphy
Background Information Paul Morphy is considered to be one of the greatest chess masters of the 19th century. His understanding of the game far exceeded the players at the time. Many clam that Morphy is the unofficial chess champion from 1858 - 1862. He had great talents for the game at a very young age, defeating his own father whom showed him how to play. However he decided to retire at a very young age and was not able to continue his dominance over the chess world. He played multiple chess matches against other great masters around Europe. The Era of Morphy In 1858, an event was held which featured Paul Morphy and a Hungarian chess master named Johann Jacob Lowenthal. The match consisted of 14 games and Morphy defeated the Hungarian chess master convincingly with a score of 10 - 4. He was only 21 at the time of the match. * Paul Morphy vs Johann Jacob Lowenthal (1-0) * Johann Jacob Lowenthal vs Paul Morphy (0-1) * Paul Morphy vs Johann Jacob Lowenthal (1-0) * Johann Jacob Lowenthal vs Paul Morphy (1/2-1/2) By 1863, Morphy was recognized by the entire world including countries in Europe. He met with high ranking officials including Queen Victoria and Prince Galitzine. He visited France and had the opportunity to play five simultaneous matches against masters in the region. * Paul Morphy vs Jules Arnous de Riviere (1-0) * Paul Morphy vs Jules Arnous de Rivere (1-0) His travels in Europe in 1858 was where he destroyed all forms of opposition. All chess masters in the region could not match up to his strength and many declared him as the greatest chess player at the time. He played a match against a German Chess Master named Adolf Anderssen, and defeated him with a score of 8 - 3. * Paul Morphy vs Adolf Anderssen (1-0) 3 * Paul Morphy vs Adolf Anderssen (1-0) 4 * Paul Morphy vs Adolf Anderssen (1-0) 9 Perhaps one of Morphy's tough opponent was Thomas Wilson Barnes who also had a unique style of play. The two dueled against one another in several exhibition matches. When Morphy was in London, they played a various games and Morphy dominated Barnes with a score of 19 - 8. * Thomas Wilson Barnes vs Paul Morphy (0-1) London, England * Paul Morphy vs Thomas Wilson Barnes (1/2-1/2) London, England The only player who Morphy never had the chance to demonstrate his dominance over was Howard Staunton. Negotiations were made but the match between the two never took place, many people assume that Staunton was simply afraid of playing Morphy who was so dominant during that era of chess. Perhaps one of Morphy's best games ever was against two high ranking officials; Duke Karl and Count Isouard. It only took Morphy 17 moves to defeat the two. * Paul Morphy vs Duke Karl/Count Isouard (1-0) A Night at the Opera Retirement from Chess After dominating all of these opponents, Paul Morphy retired from the game at a very young age. He switched his career path and stowed away from the game until his death in 1884. Perhaps if he continued playing, more beautiful and harmonic positions could've been written in the history books. Chess Studies and Puzzles Perhaps one of the famous puzzles that Morphy devised during his chess career. The position itself consists of a white rook on A2, white pawn on B6, a white king on C8, black pawn on A7, black king on A8, black pawn on B7 and black bishop on B8. White to move. It's interesting to note that if the white rook moves away from the A file, then the black pawn on A7 will capture the pawn on B6 hence the position would be very calculated and difficult to win. If the white pawn on B6 captures the pawn on A7, then we reach a similar position where black sets up a fortress around the king. The only move that automatically wins revolve around themes of Zugzwang, where the opponent has to make forcing moves. The move is Ra6, pinning the pawn on A7. If the pawn on captures the rook then white pushes the B6 pawn to B7 and deliver checkmate. If the black bishops move away from the C8 square, then Rxa7#. Therefore black has nothing to do other then resign in such position because any move that is made will result into a checkmate. Outstanding Moves: In his so called Opera Game, this position was reached after 15 moves have been played. Morphy have sacrificed many pieces to limit the black pieces activity. Notably the black rook on h8 and the black bishop on f8 are not participating in the game at all. While all of the white pieces are coming straight towards the defenseless black king. Morphy found an incredible move in this position that led to a fantastic combination which gave him this status of being the most accurate player as described by Fischer and as the greatest player from the 19th century. Morphy played Qb8+ delivering a check, the knight is forced to take as there is not available moves. After the Nxb8, Morphy played Rd8# which resulted into mate as the white bishop on g5 supports the rook and black is hopeless.